


Best Part of Waking Up

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fibro Cecil, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos makes coffee.</p><p>Cecil tolerates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Part of Waking Up

Josie had taken Cecil aside one day, warning the Voice that he needed to try and be more understanding of Carlos and his differences. Cecil had snorted, waving away the woman's concern as he shifted in his wheelchair and made as if to wheel away. Josie however had grabbed the back of it, refusing to let Cecil roll away until she was finished. “Cecil...” she warned, “if you don't start making a better effort to accept his differences; you run the risk of losing him forever.”

Her warning continued to play in his head as he sat in the kitchen, trying to sit patiently and quietly as Carlos made him coffee. Normally Cecil would laugh when Carlos offered to make him something to drink, shaking his head and explaining that Carlos was absolutely horrible in the art of making coffee. But now...now he supposed that saying such a thing was a little cruel and so he had nodded, putting on his best smile as he accepted Carlos' offer.

The corner of Cecil's eye twitched ever so slightly as he watched Carlos with the hammer. Carlos was smiling as he spread out the beans on the table, humming as he raised up the hammer. As Carlos started to bang on the coffee beans; Cecil could already tell that there were no negative or hateful thoughts in his lover's mind. He sighed and leaned back, watching miserably as Carlos ruined perfectly good coffee beans in an attempt to make a pot of coffee.

“Do you think this is enough?” Carlos asked.

“...Yes,” Cecil lied.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Cecil assured him. He watched as Carlos took the grinds, blinking when he started to add some cocoa powder to them. “Huh?”

“Hm?” Carlos asked.

Cecil shrugged a little, falling silent again as he watched his lover make the coffee. He tilted his head to the side curiously now, watching as Carlos heated up a pan of milk, using a whisk to foam it up. The mixture was poured into a mug and the frothy milk was added to it, followed by another small sprinkling of cocoa powder on top. He took a small sip after the mug was handed over to him and he perked up a little, looking up at a smiling Carlos. “It tastes amazing!” he said.

“I know you hate the way I make normal coffee,” Carlos said.

“No! I just...”

“I also know Josie worries about you being alone because of your mouth.” Cecil closed his mouth then, blushing as he looked away. Carlos just smiled. “I know you don't mean to sound so harsh with me at times,” he assured him.

“I love you, Carlos. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“I know.”

“But you're really horrible at hammering coffee beans,” Cecil added.

Carlos laughed, hugging Cecil around the neck. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
